


【莱杨】终生大事·正传

by AgentS_MIB



Series: 【莱杨】终生大事 [1]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentS_MIB/pseuds/AgentS_MIB
Summary: 宇宙历800年5月10日的早晨一只蝴蝶向上多飞了几十厘米一条银河的命运就此改变





	1. 四个男人、两条消息与一只蝴蝶 (序)

最偶然的意外，也都是事有必然。—— 爱因斯坦  
宇宙历800年5月10日  
上午10:28:57   
费沙 军务省大楼

 

“天哪，艾伦！”  
站在军务省的楼梯拐角，安东.菲尔纳一个踉跄将刚喝了几口的咖啡喷了出来。  
“你是把咖啡豆和山胡椒弄混了吗！我差点以为谁放了个烟头在我的纸杯里！”  
“这是费沙今年的最新口味，少将。”勤务兵艾伦圆滚滚的脸上露出一派无辜：“广告里说它能够醒脑提神，在下昨天中午排了两个小时才买到的。”  
“两个小时！”菲尔纳一边咳嗽着接过次官舒尔茨递来的纸巾，一边哭笑不得地瞪着毫无自觉的下属：“你要是想请我试试胡椒水的话，下楼去餐厅厨房五分钟就足够了！”  
旁边的舒尔茨忍不住地笑出声来。他把长官塞给自己的纸杯又塞到艾伦手里，对勤务兵说道：“你先回去吧。一会把咖啡的包装袋拿给我看看。”  
“哦。”依旧有点茫然的大男孩点点头，他朝两位长官敬了个礼，端着纸杯向楼下走去。

“呼——”见自己的下属从楼梯口消失，菲尔纳无奈地长舒一口气。  
“瞧瞧。”他对着次官扬了扬眉毛：“最后一只靴子还没落地，军队里就已经开始有这样一团孩子气的新兵了。跟了我两个月，到现在连我早饭到底喜欢吃什么都稀里糊涂的。”  
舒尔茨把纸巾塞到垃圾桶里：“刚迁了新都，人手不够，难免会这样。况且以目前的战事状况，还能被分配在费沙总部的新兵……”他冲着艾伦离去的方向抬了抬下巴：“这位，奥丁瓦尔哈拉大学哲学系的，去年11月陛下宣布第二次讨伐同盟后收到的征兵令，培训不到五个月就被人赶紧塞到你这边……上个月底大本营开誓师大会的时候，我亲眼看到军需后勤局的泽霍费尔准将拉着他喊外甥。”  
舒尔茨抖了抖手中的文件，轻叹一声：“自巴拉特条约签完，国内就一直在等强制兵役法的修订，都以为下面该是复员甚至裁军了。不想半年没到，又是兴师千万……“  
菲尔纳瞥了次官一眼，对方了然地止住了话题。

“从陛下在回廊和他们正式交上火到现在已经有10天了吧。”  
踏上二楼台阶，菲尔纳忽然轻声说道。  
“嗯。”舒尔茨也在楼梯口停下，两人不约而同地望向楼梯间打开的窗户。今天的费沙有些阴沉，阳光扒拉着云缝滴落在对面大楼的玻璃墙上，窗外的树冠忽左忽右，被不大不小的凉风带起阵阵叶浪。  
“至少四次了”菲尔纳的语气里带出一丝莫名：“帝国的要塞和攻势被这位杨威利悉数挡在面前，巴米利恩那次更是差点……”他收了话音，看向舒尔茨：“有时候真觉得胜利女神在我们和这位杨提督之间玩对赌。”  
舒尔茨眯起眼睛：“一人一军对一国吗？那我还是觉得胜利女神更偏爱我们一些。”他拍了拍窗沿：“这个杨再手眼通天，所能依靠的也就是一个伊谢尔伦要塞加一支杨舰队。要塞固然不好打，但他的舰队……我听情报部的人说总共也就不到两万艘。这个规模的军队数量，搞搞偷袭和骚扰还算富余，打正面对垒肯定会伤及根基，折损率一旦超过30%，以后连出趟要塞都困难，更别提反攻了。”  
舒尔茨压低声音：“大不了围他几年，怎么也能平定了。”

菲尔纳目光一闪：“看来你也是不赞成出兵派？”  
舒尔茨抿嘴一悦：“这我可没说过。”

一团月白在两人的含笑对视里悄然出现在窗口。  
翅翼簌簌地扑棱着，翻动起一簇灵动。  
“蝴蝶？”  
菲尔纳心中一动，向窗外探出身去。军务省大楼的庭园拐角，一大片绯色的蔷薇骨朵地在枝丛中半开半合着。七八只各色的蝴蝶，正围着新秀们打转。  
花香伴着一阵阵凉风，嗖嗖地掠过菲尔纳，在庭园内弥散开来。  
菲尔纳忽然莫名地打了个冷颤。

“我说怎么昨天二楼的走廊里冒出来好几只蝴蝶。”舒尔茨的声音把菲尔纳从思绪里拉回：“原来是从这里飞进来的。”他好笑地补充道：“通讯处的一个少尉昨天中午在走廊上看这些小家伙看得入了迷，差点把朗古从楼梯口撞……你怎么了？？”  
看到次官忽然瞪大了眼睛，菲尔纳知道自己现在的表情一定异常纠结。  
他艰难地佝下腰按住肚子，龇牙咧嘴地苦笑道：”刚刚上楼的时候就觉得有点不对劲……今天早饭艾伦从餐厅拿了一堆猪扒和香肠，适才又被灌了几口‘胡椒水’，现在被外头的凉风这么一吹……”  
舒尔茨连忙把窗户关上。安东.菲尔纳聚集起最后的意志力，重重地抓住对方的胳膊：“你先过去吧，奥贝斯坦阁下还在等着我们。代我向尚书致歉，我将在15……”又是一阵绞痛：“不，20分钟之后赶到。”

 

宇宙历800年  
5月10日上午  
10:36:01  
费沙军务省的二楼楼梯间，恢复了平静。  
拐角的垃圾桶里躺着餐厅的纸巾与今天的报纸。  
栏杆的扶手上无数的指纹与汗渍继续慢慢褪色。  
第7级台阶凹下去一块指甲盖大小的木板。  
门框边的壁纸比昨天又多裂开了一毫米。  
千百个宇宙内，这一刻这一秒这一瞬的这方空间，不差分毫地同步着。  
除了这扇窗户，这扇只在这个时空被关上的窗户……  
白色的“罪魁祸首”现在已经重新回到蔷薇丛中流连嬉戏  
它永远都不知道自己刚刚向上多飞的那几十厘米，  
扇起了怎样的历史变量……


	2. 四个男人、两条消息与一只蝴蝶 (一)

宇宙历800年  
5月10日

厚重的红木门内，传来隐隐约约的高亢演讲声。  
刚刚从卫生间一路小跑冲过来的安东.菲尔纳蓦地停住了准备敲门的右手，像是不确定什么似地又瞥了一眼门上的铭牌——“军务尚书办公室”，他在心里跟着铭牌上的单词默念道。  
“莫非大人现在正在里面接见别人？”菲尔纳放下胳膊，捋起袖子看了眼手表——10:56:56 A.M.，比原定的会议时间晚了一刻钟。

“嗡嗡——”智能腕表忽然径直振动起来，新收到的短讯在一秒钟后弹出：  
“您还没好？？？？？From:舒尔茨”  
不敢再耽误，菲尔纳理了理衣襟，敲响了大门。

踏着上司的“进来”，菲尔纳一推门便立刻陷入一片迷惑之中。  
次官舒尔茨坐在书桌前的会客椅上，一边收起通讯终端一边向自己苦笑。书桌对面，宽大的椅背正对着他们，上司灰白相间的头发从椅背顶端露出，似乎正一动不动地盯着书桌后的落地窗。

而书桌上……  
“朕到此为止，采取被动守势未曾有过任何好结果，一忘记这点，军神就开始征罚朕的怠惰．这一次至今还不能获胜的原因便在于此。”【PS：原著《乱离篇.第四章·万花筒》部分】  
新银河帝国开国皇帝莱因哈特陛下的声音从笔记本终端里传出。菲尔纳看不见画面，但他能听出来，这并不是过去的某段训导讲话。  
“杨威利用回廊狭隘的地形，迫使我军采取纵形阵，如此他便可对付我军的多数兵力，朕原本想要用智巧的战术应对，便这显然是一个错误．唯有从正面用兵力加以攻击，粉碎他的抵抗，使之无力化，无法再作战，才是朕及朕的军队所应采行之正道。”

“咔——”一只骨节分明的手从椅背后伸出点了一下键盘。皇帝慷慨激昂的演讲瞬间戛然而止。  
“你终于来了。”他的上司面无表情地转过椅子，朝自己点点头。  
“那我们就开始今天的工作会吧。”

“……关于克莱恩准将的睡眠舱采购回扣案，督察处今天早上也已经把详细的调查报告整理出来交给了我。他们的初步意见是，总后勤司整个二科的问题都比较大。虽然克莱恩自己坚称……”

“不正常……”菲尔纳快速地和自己的次官交换了一个愈发疑惑的眼神。  
“真的很不正常……”他在心里皱起眉头。自己的上司从20分钟前起，除了必要的“是、否”指示外，几乎一言不发。自己在汇报间隙从文件后面偷瞄过几次，却也没能从上司永远面若冰霜的脸颊上，探查到任何异样。

“……我们这次能抓到克莱恩，也是因为司法部追查庶人立典拉德的海外资产，追查到了费沙星河银行，这才顺藤摸瓜带出来的。但这个账户的建立时间，却远在奥菲尔特接管二科之前，而且现金流量不小，单一项睡眠舱的采购回扣，根本吃不了这么多。所以督察处建议继续审讯。”  
“奥贝斯坦大人。”菲尔纳放下文件，愈发谨慎地问道：“您的意思呢？”

安静……  
安静……  
还是安静……

菲尔纳机械地拨弄着文件卷起的拐角，把头埋得更深了一些。  
胸腔内，他听到自己的心跳开始加速。地板上，他看到旁边的同僚不安地踢了自己一下。菲尔纳轻轻咽了一口口水，此刻之前，他从未想过单纯的静默也能让一个成年男人如此如坐针毡。

“让迈耶继续审。”仿佛又过了三分钟，奥贝斯坦大人终于开了口：“你中午给督察处回一份指令，如果12小时候后还未有任何突破，上自白剂。”  
“是。”菲尔纳在心里舒了一口气。

他翻开下一份文件：“关于我们对自由行星同盟原有情报网的清点工作……”  
“迪亚哥.孔蒂现在被关在哪里？”  
上司发出了今天开会以来，首次主动提问。

“对…对不起，孔蒂？”菲尔纳茫然地看向自己的次官。  
舒尔茨眨了眨眼睛：“您是说那位费沙的左翼学者？”  
他朝菲尔纳做了个安抚的手势：“这事是朗古负责的。但那位教授因为没有查出来什么太严重的证据，您和……”舒尔茨的目光在两位上司的身上打了个转：“和陛下又明确禁止对他刑讯，所以现在应该还羁押在警察厅。我听朗古说，他打算这几天就放人了。”  
“哦…”上司那只骨节分明的手又点了点书桌。  
下一秒，他忽然从文件堆里抽出一张指令，拿起钢笔“唰唰——”地写了起来。  
“下午去警察厅把他立刻提过来。”上司的声线依旧毫无起伏：“在军务省地下一层的禁闭室找个干净的房间，请他住两天吧。”  
上司抬起头，把指令递给菲尔纳：“看押人选方面，你亲自安排。”  
“是！”菲尔纳与舒尔茨连忙起身，向长官立正敬礼。

“奥贝斯坦大人，请问…是发生什么事情了吗？”重新落座后，菲尔纳终于问出了这句他憋到现在的提问。  
上司瞥了他一眼，伸手将面前的文件一一对齐。

“舒坦梅兹阁下殉职了。”

菲尔纳和舒尔茨瞬间同时瞪大了双眼。  
“六号的事情，七号凌晨他舰队逃脱的人向陛下汇报的。”上司继续毫无起伏地说道：“我本来还想再等几天再公示。但陛下昨晚在伯伦希尔上的御前会议里，追封他为元帅，因此今天下午之前这个消息就会通报大本营了。”

“奥丁大神呐……”菲尔纳难以置信地抓紧了椅子扶手：“这、这才一周不到…”  
军务尚书的嘴角微乎其微地抖动了几下：“是啊，帝国和同盟，每个收到这条消息的人都能清楚地算出来。”干冰之剑眯起眼睛：“4月30日殉职了法伦海特，5月6号又殉职了舒坦梅兹，7天内牺牲了两位一级上将，还有小一百万军队。而对方的人数却只是我们的八分之一。”  
他深深地看向两个下属：“新旧国土上，都有可能有人借机生事。我们需要提早防范。”

舒尔茨瞬间恍悟长官对那位老先生的安置。  
毕竟是曾经做过费沙时报主编和费沙大学副校长的学者，这样的身份，又是69岁的高龄，一方面使得他纵然在社交媒体上频频发表左翼言论，也让陛下和长官对他颇为忌惮，不敢轻举妄动；一方面也使得在这样的非常之时，断不敢轻易将他放归民间，毕竟以费沙对帝国的接受程度……

“所以从今天起费沙要开始宵禁了？”耳边，他的另一位长官菲尔纳忽然问道。  
“嗯。”军务尚书点了点桌面：“今晚9点开始。这个命令我中午之前会同步下达给大本营。特别是航空港那边，所有民用船只九点以后，非有特许，不得进出费沙。”  
“是。”菲尔纳和舒尔茨一起微微欠身。

“那…接下来陛下还要继续打吗？”舒尔茨望着两位上司，小声问道。  
军务尚书停下了点着文件的手指，他蓦地站起，拍着椅背绕着桌子后面，凝视着落地窗外的阴郁。  
“现在说不打，也已经迟了。”一股陌生的凛然从帝国元帅的语气中溢出：“吾皇立国，本就以军功起家。现在虽然已经开始靠政改凝聚人心，但民心从来易变，更别提帝国内外，新旧国土，多少暗流，多少异议，现在也只能说是暂时蛰伏罢了……”  
军务尚书抿紧了嘴唇：“别的不说，此仗不打还罢，一旦打了”他加重了语音：“却打不赢……我们对同盟旧土的处置都会又被动几分。”

舒尔茨感到自己的嘴边迅速滑过一丝惊诧的笑意：  
“您是觉得杨威利可能会赢？”  
逆光里，他的上司回过头，本就冰冷的面容埋在阴影里愈发高深莫测：  
“我们不能把所有的希望都寄托在对方出错上。”

“是。”舒尔茨在长官的注视中垂下眼：“属下懂了。”  
“今天就到这吧。”像是失去了继续讨论的兴趣，军务尚书回到座位上：“你暂时先把克莱恩的回扣案放一放。”他对菲尔纳说道：“让舒尔茨跟进一下。你这段时间还是重点跟进同盟情报网的清点项目，还有孔蒂的事情。”  
军务尚书对两位下属简单地点了点头：“辛苦两位了。”  
“不敢！”菲尔纳和舒尔茨再次起身立正。

“阁下…”在走出门的前一秒，菲尔纳忽然想起什么似的，回头问道：“现在的大本营幕僚总监是由哪位阁下担任？”  
他的长官抬起眼，莫名的目光与自己的在空中交汇。  
“希尔德.冯.马林道夫伯爵女士。”  
他的长官一边打开要批改的文件，一边欣赏着自己微妙的表情。  
“陛下的旨意，马林道夫伯爵将以中将阶级担任大本营幕僚总监。”

菲尔纳适时地收拾起自己所有的表情，重新挂上了漫不经心的浅笑：  
“陛下英明。”  
他欠了欠身，将上司的办公室大门从外面关上。

 

宇宙历800年  
上午11:39:47  
费沙 军务省大楼通讯处

弗朗兹.科尔少尉伸了个懒腰。他偷眼看了看上司的座位，在确认那位胖胖的中校又去找地方抽烟之后，蹑手蹑脚地从位子上起身，溜出办公室。  
“这不能怪我。”年轻的军人摸了摸兜里的钱包：“军务省大楼的餐厅实在太难吃了，而大楼对面的意大利餐厅一过十二点就得排队。”  
弗朗茨深吸一口气，仿佛现在就能闻到米兰小牛胫肉和焗意面似的，然后欢快地朝楼梯口走去。  
自从陛下开始新的征服之后，费沙的军务大楼就空旷了不少。各个部门一大半的军官都纷纷被抽调至前线，坐镇的奥贝斯坦大人还对留守的军官和士兵都做了详细又严格的安排，这使得弗朗兹被调到费沙三个月了，连这层楼的长官都没有怎么认全。

正说着，迎面走来一位银白色头发的准将。弗朗兹的全身瞬间僵硬起来——“天哪，是军务尚书的亲信菲尔纳准将！”他在心里呐喊——连忙闪到一旁立正敬礼。  
“长官！”  
“嗯。”  
银发准将简单冲自己点了点头，继续打着电话向另一头走去。  
“……舒尔茨下午会去督察处……”

“大人物还真是忙啊。”  
在来费沙之前，只去过首都的大男孩望着准将的背影在心中默默感慨。他出生在帝国边境星系的一颗卫星上，家族世代从医，守着一亩三分地小心度日。弗朗兹想起临行前对自己千叮咛万嘱咐的亲人们，不好意思地挠了挠头。如果不是自己初中毕业时一时突发奇想，报了当地军校，现在的自己应该还在大学里切青蛙吧。  
不幸（弗朗兹自己认为的）又万幸（他的家人认为的），到了自己从军校毕业那个月，帝国刚刚把唯一的宿敌逼得签了投降条约。  
“以后不会再有什么大规模战事啦。”爸爸眼眶红红地把自己拍进怀里：“否则你要是有个三长两短，我百年后可怎么见你的母亲。”  
“在奥丁的分部好好当差，把服役期做满，回来我给你去拓荒公司找份差事。”大伯严肃地和自己握了握手。

“才不要嘞！”弗朗茨想起自己接到费沙大本营征调令时的兴奋：“好不容易考了个军校——虽然母校在帝国军校里排名倒数——怎么也不能连一场战役都没参与，就退役了吧。”他表明伤感，实则心花怒放地告别了愁云满布的亲人，开开心心地跟着部队开拔费沙。  
“如果能够和那位叛军的杨威利交战就好了，想想都兴奋啊！”

然而……  
“你是弗朗兹.科尔对吧？”胖胖的中校亲切地拍了拍自己的肩膀：“听说你在奥丁的通讯处拿了技术嘉奖，我们费沙大本营很需要你这样的人才啊！”  
“最后还是只能呆在后方！！”回到宿舍后，弗朗兹跑到阳台（无声地）大吼了半分钟。

“要是战争能再持续得长一点就好了。”他走到楼梯口，漫不经心地想着：“叛军的杨威利，麻烦撑得久一点啊！”  
“呀，这么想好像有点大逆不道……”大男孩拍了拍脸。  
“而且，感觉身边的同僚与长官……”他回忆起胖中校在某次晚餐会拿出一张家庭合影，哽咽着告诉新来的下属，自己一家四兄弟参军，现在就剩他一个了。“大家还是更希望战争早点结束啊。”弗朗兹盯着楼梯口窗外阴郁的天空与稀稀落落的阳光，渐渐出神。

“又在找蝴蝶？”身后，打趣声蓦地响起。  
“赫纳中尉，”弗朗兹连忙回头，只见隔壁办公室的前辈抱着厚厚一沓文件刚从楼上下来：“今天真没有。”他不好意思地摆摆手。  
“听说你昨天被蝴蝶晃了神，差点把那个朗古撞得从楼梯上翻下去？”中尉把文件往怀里挪了挪。  
“我…我及时拉住他了！”弗朗兹感到自己的脸瞬间滚烫起来：“意外，真的是意外。”  
“噗。”中尉乐呵呵地笑起来，他撞了撞局促的弗朗兹，低声笑道：“放心，就算你没有抓住他，我保证整个军务省大楼的人都会愿意为你作证：这是意外。”

弗朗兹机械地跟着干笑了几声。朗古……这个名字他在来费沙之前并不熟悉，但是他曾经的工作单位在帝国却是无人不知无人不晓。弗朗兹自己的家乡，那颗卫星的另一片大陆上，就有一座远近闻名的“特殊监狱”，直到新帝登基才被下令彻底停摆。  
“……眼睛被挖掉的，手指被剁掉的，饿的骨瘦如柴的……”他想起去参加“新帝国巴泽尔监狱解放与接收工作组”的父亲回来之后跟大伯小声说道：“里面还有女政zhi犯，被架出来的时候”父亲用双手在胸口比划了一下：“全烂了，被烟头烫的。”  
弗朗兹浑身一抖，决定下次还是离那个叫朗古家伙远一点。

“你这是又要提前溜出去吃饭？”中尉的声音打断了弗朗兹的思绪。  
“是的。”弗朗兹挠挠头发：“中尉有什么想吃的吗？我可以帮你买了带回来。”  
“哎，今天就算了。”赫纳中尉又挪了挪抱文件的姿势，弗朗兹这才注意到文件最顶端居然还被中尉“颇有创意”地放了一杯咖啡：“刚刚收到信息，中午我们中校要训话，要收听个什么重要通告。”纸杯、文件和肩膀同时耸了耸：“根据他过去的‘战绩’，至少耗上一小时。”  
“不说了，我先走了。”中尉叹口气，在弗朗兹的道别里，闪进走廊。

“噫，居然都11：43了。”瞥见袖口手表上跳出的最新数字，年轻的中尉瞬间把大脑切回羊排与焗意面，三步并作两步地向下冲去。

宇宙历800年5月10日  
上午11:44:56  
弗朗兹.科尔少尉冲出军务省大楼的正门，向对面街道的意大利餐厅跑去。

他不知道的是，此时他那位胖胖的中校也接到了一通要求午间收看重要通告的电话，正在往办公室走。  
他还不知道的是，自己很快就要成为这个时空的蝴蝶效应里最关键的一环。  
因为他更不可能知道的是，在除了这个时空以外，其他的每一个空间里，现在的他都蹲在楼梯间的地上，帮着被自己同时撞翻文件和咖啡的中尉收拾“残骸”，而引发这场意外的“罪魁祸首”——蝴蝶——还在围着被咖啡浇了个透的中尉脑袋不停打转。  
“没事没事。”中尉掏出手帕擦了擦脑门：“被洒了咖啡的这几份文件楼上还有备份，你帮我再拿一份就行。”  
“我在办公室等你。”中尉对着冲上三楼拿文件的弗朗兹喊道。

第二张多米诺骨牌倒下了。


	3. 【终生大事 · 前之一】四个男人、两条消息与一只蝴蝶 (二)

宇宙历800年5月10日  
上午11:49:56  
费沙 乔凡尼餐厅

 

“欢迎光临！”  
“Benvenuti a Giovanni！”  
“谢谢，期待您下次光临！”  
红砖装饰的罗马式拱门外，穿着传统意式服饰的女招待一边微笑着向进进出出的客人们欠身致意，一边不动声色地在高腰百褶裙里左脚换右脚。  
临近中午，餐厅的客流量开始剧增，就连门外大街上的车流似乎也变得喧嚣了许多，使得女招待有时候不得不扶住拖曳的高帽，凑近客人的嘴边再次确认对方的要求。  
“您这店里怎么这么多军人？”一个瘦瘦小小的老太太抓住她的袖子谨慎地问道。  
女招待瞥了一眼餐厅里数量可观的黑色身影们，压低声音安慰对方：“您不用担心。”她指了指不远处的一栋高楼：“帝国军队在附近征用了一座大厦办公，您看到的军人都是那里的工作人员，不会有事的。”  
老太太松了口气，拉起两个孙儿走进餐厅。

 

“毕竟两年前谁会想到帝国军队会开进费沙呢……”目送一老两小被同事引导到座位上，女招待把目光重新投向对面。  
她想起“疾风之狼”的军队出现在费沙领空的那天，自己正在这家餐厅面试，等踏上回程公交才从新闻里看到了帝国军部发布的新治安令与部分地区宵禁令。  
当时的自己还觉得这一切非常遥远，父母和亲友也都认为帝国很快就会恢复费沙的自由独立……然而谁都没想到这一次的占领，居然是永久的——八个月后，新帝国竟然迁都至此……她自己更没有想到新帝国的军务省居然搬到了这家餐厅附近的大厦，自己居然有一天会操着费沙口音的帝国语为帝国军人引导座位和介绍菜色……

“嘟嘟——”几声刺耳的喇叭音把她的目光拉回地面。女招待一边微笑着送走又一批客人，一边瞥向马路。对面的便利店门口，一个年轻的军官正东张西望地准备横穿马路。  
女招待抿了抿嘴，她认得这个人，二十多的小少尉，似乎是今年才调到费沙来的，几乎每天中午12点前都会准时出现在饭店门口。几秒钟后，小少尉似乎终于看准了时机，开心地一路小跑地向马路对面冲过来。女招待弯起嘴角，抬起右手，想跟这位熟客……

她猛地瞪大眼睛！  
刚才还在冲自己傻笑的小少尉，忽然在路中间慢下脚步，一边低头一边伸手进裤兜里掏着什么，而不到10米外，原本不会跟小少尉交汇的巴士……

“小心！！！！”  
“咣———！！”

徒劳的提醒淹没在刹车、撞击与飞起的人体砸向地面的巨大声响中。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
女招待歇斯底里地尖叫起来。

 

————————————————————————

上午11:55:03  
费沙 鸢尾大街十字路口

 

“吱———”  
一个急刹车，原本靠在后座补觉的波利斯.高尼夫，瞬间一头撞进司机椅背。  
“F***!”  
还没等他发火，自家的飞船兼汽车驾驶员维洛克降下车窗就骂上了：“瞎了吗！TMD认不得绿灯啊！”  
车外的人似乎被吓住了，波利斯一边揉着额头，一边听着外面结结巴巴的道歉和周围此起彼伏的鸣笛声混在一起，他感到自己的整个大脑都在共振。  
“维洛克！”副驾驶上的事务官马利涅斯克及时制止了同伴继续发泄：“后面的车都开始催了，快点开吧，别挡着路口。”

两分钟后，看着车子终于重新飞驰在路上，事务官回过头来关切地问道：“老板，您还好吗？”  
波利斯没好气地摆摆手，示意自己没事。“还有多久？”他问道。  
“半小时。”维洛克对着后视镜里的老板点点头。  
“终于快到了……”波利斯长舒一口气，他降下车窗，路边几个巡逻的帝国士兵正好一闪而过。  
“开一下广播。”像是忽然想起些什么，波利斯立刻对下属说道。  
维洛克与马利涅斯克交换了一个无奈的眼神。自从自家老板的发小杨威利，在伊谢尔伦回廊和帝国军队正式交火之后，老板就开始新闻不离身——无论是终端推送，还是电视广播，甚至连商场屏幕上的滚动字幕，老板都会停下来看两眼。  
“好的。”维洛克无奈地咽下自己的欲言又止，打开了车载广播。

“……道路管制的部分将从N-74高速的北段扩展到全线，今天需要前往翁贝托市的民众，建议绕行……”  
听着广播里的絮絮叨叨，波利斯把头重新抛向后座。到今天为止，他的挚友杨威利已经在回廊与那位华丽到晃眼的黄金狮子，奋战了整整十天。然而此番的军情保密却做得格外严格，费沙的地下情报市场甚至直到开战的第三天，居然除了“法伦海特阵亡”和一些可怜巴巴的阵亡数据，没有任何有交易价值的信息。  
“不过帝国军目前也没有发布任何大捷的信息。”波利斯闭了闭眼睛：“杨，要保重啊……”

“……现在插播一条突发路况信息。梅塞大街现在暂时关闭通行，注意，梅塞大街现在已经停止使用，详细原因及恢复时间尚不清楚……”

车内的三人，瞬间面面相觑。  
“梅塞大街？那不是帝国军务省附近么？”波利斯看向自己的下属们。  
“这是……什么人要来视察军务省了？”维洛克发出莫名的干笑  
“不可能。”马利涅斯克摇头：“除了他们的皇帝，帝国无人有这个待遇。”  
车子在又一个十字路口停下。维洛克迅速地从兜里掏出自己的智能终端，嘁哩喀嚓地点开一堆网页和软件，搜索个不停。  
“敢封梅塞大街，肯定是帝国那边来的指令。”马利涅斯克好笑地对同伴说道：“费沙的民用网络上能有什么信息……”

“嗡嗡——嗡嗡——”  
波利斯衣兜里的智能终端适时响起，屏幕上大大的“未知来电”合着愈发强烈的震动，让波利斯高高地挑起眉毛，他滑开接听按钮。

“喂？”波利斯升起车窗。  
话筒另一头，警笛与人声响成一片，一个低沉的男音传来：  
“我现在来不了了。”  
波利斯一下子从座位上坐起来：“怎么了？”  
“一个帝国军官在他们军务省附近被车撞了，肇事的车还好死不死地逃逸了。”对面的男士叹了口气：“现在费沙警察厅这边被下了死命令，8小时内结案。我今天下午估计也脱不开身。”

波利斯重重地靠回座位上，几秒钟后，他闷闷地开口：“那位军官是不是被撞进马路中央的绿化带里了？”  
“你、你怎么知道的？！”对面的男士倒吸一口冷气。  
“我正看着呢。”  
波利斯厌厌地盯着前排同伴递过来的智能终端，屏幕上的短视频内，一个身着奇怪服饰的女士正跪在绿化带里，卷起百褶裙下摆压在那个尚在吐血的年轻军官的腰腹伤口上。  
“救护车！快叫救护车！这孩子快不行了！”女士颤抖着哭喊道。  
“打了打了！”周围传来人群的嘈杂：“妈的，没拦住那车……谁记住车牌号了？”  
视频的拍摄者把镜头转向地上的轮胎印、鞋子、钢笔和智能终端。饰有银色花纹的小东西翻在血泊里，继续奋力地蜂鸣着。波利斯认出来，那是帝国军队特制的通讯器。  
“艹，我说他刚才怎么在马路半道上愣神了。”后面传来议论声。  
视频在对面餐馆冲出来一堆帝国军官的镜头里，戛然而止。

盯着视频下方已经六位数的浏览量，波利斯无奈地捂住额头。  
“我觉得你今天一天都脱不开身了。”

 

——————————————————————————

上午12:02:34  
费沙 警察厅总署停车场

 

“那你现在打算怎么办？”  
发动汽车，弗拉基米尔.图瓦探长一脸沉重地开向正门。  
“你现在要去车祸现场吗？”耳朵上夹的蓝牙耳机内，对面的波利斯问道。  
“不，我现在要去交通监控中心。”他对着门口的警卫摆摆手：“调取摄像头的监控视频，看看能不能查出来这家伙的车牌号。”  
“那我要么去那附近找你？”波利斯提议。  
“不行。”弗拉基米尔打着方向盘开上主路：“那片现在是重点警备场所，我去那连闲杂电话都不敢多接。”他瞟了一眼手表：“你的飞船出发时间能延后吗？我们或许可以在…”  
“不行。”耳机里传来波利斯的回复：“现在费沙的进出港管理都非常严格，延后就意味着离岗签作废。我在航管局的内应最近被调走了，在新的渠道到位之前，我必须尽快离开费沙。”  
“这样啊……”弗拉基米尔敲击着方向盘，凝视着前方的红灯，感到一阵疲惫。

“他现在还好吗？那位孔蒂先生。”停顿了几秒，波利斯打破了沉默：“你这次想要跟我沟通的救援方案，大概是什么样的？”  
“他本人目前没什么大碍。”听得同伴提及这次原定接头的情报主题，弗拉基米尔恢复了精神：“听负责监控给他体检的医生的小刘说，对方表示他的一切体征都无大碍，精神也不错。”  
“至于救援方案……”探长一脚油门拐上快车道：“其实还是在上次的基础上，这次就是跟你交流一下相关图纸和线路设计。毕竟现在离他的心脏起搏器手术也就这2周了。”  
“哦？你已经能确定帝国人准备把他送到哪家医院了？”耳机内，波利斯欣喜地问道。  
“嗯。”探长也勾起嘴角：“虽然主要负责审讯和安排的人，都是帝国治安局的，但医院和医生都是我们费沙人的。我在这块，有些渠道。”  
他压低声音：“而且最近听治安局的人跟我们厅长抱怨，才知道他们也觉得老先生的事情有些棘手，上面不许硬审，不许刑讯，怕老先生在他们手里有个三长两短，对上对外都不好交代，连手术都不敢找帝国的医生做。”  
弗拉基米尔忽然轻笑了一声：“我甚至听说，他们打算最近放人。”  
“放人？那个朗古？”耳机内传来惊诧的低呼。  
“这个信息，我也觉得有点不可思议。”弗拉基米尔瞥了瞥路线导航：“总之，今天看来是见不上了。那你走后，我该去找谁？”

耳机内，波利斯再次停顿了几秒。  
“我记得你每周六会去罗萨打网球？”波利斯忽然问道。  
“是的。每周六下午4点到7点。”弗拉基米尔又拐了一个路口，监控中心的大楼已经遥遥可见。  
“我会派人联系你的。”波利斯低声说道：“后会有期。”  
“嘟——”耳机内恢复了安静。

弗拉基米尔.图瓦笑着扬了扬眉毛。脑海中浮现出这位去年才认识的新朋友。他记得那是帝国宣布正式迁都费沙后的第二个月，他按着地下抵抗组织介绍人的提示，走进一家酒吧，向坐在窗口玩打火机的男人径直走去。  
“朋友，能借个火吗？”  
男人在昏黄的灯光里回过头来，不动声色地打量了自己一圈。  
“我没有看到烟。”  
“因为我还没有看到火。”  
男人抿了抿嘴，他“啪——”点燃了打火机，凑近自己。  
“波利斯.高尼夫。”男人低声问候：“很高兴认识你，弗拉基米尔.图瓦先生。”  
“我也是。”弗拉基米尔一边回忆着，一边再次咧出玩味的笑容。

他转着方向盘，开进监控中心的院子里。

 

——————————————————————

上午12:35:18  
费沙 梅塞大街事故现场

 

“咔嚓——”拍下又一张照片，身着鉴识科制服的女士直起腰来。  
并不是很复杂的案子——她拿起单反浏览着已经拍摄完的现场照片——清晰的轮胎印、蹭落的车漆、还有围观群众众口一致的车状描述，根据自己的办案经验，至少找到这辆车只是个时间问题。  
“伤者的通讯器，你们封存起来了吗？”搭班的探长忽然从身后冒出，打断了她的思绪。  
“当然”她点点头：“我们第一波处理的就是伤者的东西。”  
“帝国军方给厅长打电话。”探长无奈地摊摊手：“说那个通讯器属于帝国机密，要求我们立刻归还给帝国军方。”他指了指警戒线外：“人已经来了。”  
“那上面可还沾着血迹，说不定还有证据呐。”女士不满地皱起眉头。  
“你确定要在这个问题上跟他们争执吗？”探长扶了一下墨镜：“刚才弗拉基米尔给我来电话了，肇事车辆的车牌号和车主信息已经全部找到。这案子不会需要那么多证据的，还给他们吧。”  
女士摇摇头，从证据箱里捡出那个装着通讯器的密封袋，向警戒线走去。

“您好。”她向等待的军官打了个招呼，将密封袋递给对方：“抱歉，因为是证据，所以血迹什么的都没有擦。”  
“没关系。”对方礼貌地接过来，还和她握了握手：“辛苦你们了。”  
“嗖——”军官的身后，一辆黑色专车飞驰而去。

鉴识科的女士眨眨眼睛，望着此时梅塞大街上行驶的唯一一辆汽车，一辆车身印着帝国军军旗的专车。  
“哪里，您客气了。”她冲军官点点头，转身叹了口气，回到事故现场。

————  
“这是怎么了？？”  
刚刚飞驰而去的黑色专车内，原本看着窗外想事情的菲尔纳，对着拉起黄色警戒线的马路中央，惊呼起来。  
“咦？您还没听说？”副驾驶座上，舒尔茨回头说道：“通讯科的一个少尉，半小时前在这里被车撞了。”  
“通讯科？”菲尔纳敏锐地问道：“他们的人在中午时，不是应该第一波收听大本营通告，聆听校官训导的吗？”  
“谁知道。”舒尔茨耸耸肩：“听说是溜出去吃午饭的。”  
“啧，跟后勤的人说了好几遍餐厅难吃，这下倒好…”菲尔纳无奈地摇摇头：“那个少尉怎么样了？”  
“已经送医院了，现在应该在抢救吧。”舒尔茨感慨：“听说是今年2月才从奥丁调过来的，才从军校毕业不到一年。”  
“啧……”菲尔纳摇摇头，一时不知道说什么是好。

“对了，说到新人。”舒尔茨见长官有些烦躁，立刻转换话题：“走之前，您的勤务兵把他买的新咖啡的包装袋拿给我看了。您猜那上面印着什么？”  
“‘便秘救星，一泻千里’？”  
舒尔茨大笑起来。“是玛蒂娜.布鲁赫！”  
“她？”菲尔纳也忍俊不禁地挑起眉毛：“作为一款便秘药，请个电影明星是不是有点时髦过头了？”  
他猛地收住笑意：“等等，费沙也知道她？费沙的咖啡为什么要找她代言？”

“是啊，这就是问题所在。”舒尔茨意味深长地看向自己的长官。  
“即使在帝国，玛蒂娜.布鲁赫也并非家喻户晓。她火起来，也就是最近这几年的事情。一直到去年陛下登基后，她出演了《苦难》，被学艺尚书杰菲尔特博士称赞为‘文艺界进步的代表’，才正式走上巅峰。”  
“那个讲农奴逃亡的电影？”  
“对，她在里面演那个拒绝贵族少爷纳自己为妾的农奴女儿。”

舒尔茨摸摸下巴：“一个这两年才打出名气的帝国影星，还是位被咱们新帝国评价为‘进步艺人’的影星，能被一家费沙本地的咖啡品牌请来做代言人，这其中的意味……”  
他看了看自己的上司：“我知道您和奥贝斯坦阁下一直觉得我太乐天了，但时代潮流不可挡，费沙人永远不会跟市场和金钱过不去，假以时日，我相信我们会彻底渗入费沙和同盟的每个角落的。”  
“但愿吧……”对着副官的言之凿凿，菲尔纳笑了笑，没有再说什么。

 

专车继续一路飞驰，径直开进费沙警察厅总署大院。  
车门被司机从外面拉开，菲尔纳理了理衣襟，跨出专车。  
“准将阁下。“早已等候多时的费沙警察厅厅长与治安局的一个次官，连忙上前与菲尔纳握手。  
“嗯。”菲尔纳简短地点点头：“人准备好了吗？”  
“已经好了，这边请。”治安局的次官连忙侧身让开路。  
“嗯。”菲尔纳从公文包里抽出奥贝斯坦亲笔的指令文书，慢条斯理地递给对方：“那就劳烦你们了。”

 

————————————————————————

下午13:59:47  
费沙 航空港三楼平台

 

“嗡嗡——嗡嗡——”  
正在跟人通话的波利斯.高尼夫感到贴在耳边的智能终端忽然振动起来，他放下终端，屏幕上大大的“未知来电”让他有了种“屋漏偏逢连夜雨”的不祥预感。  
“不好意思啊，路德维希，我这边有个工作上的电话必须要接。”波利斯对另一头笑着致歉：“我们下次再聊。”

“喂？”他把咖啡放到台子上，滑开来电。  
“你上船了吗？”对面，弗拉基米尔十万火急地低吼道。  
“还没，怎么了？”波利斯问道。  
“快走！”弗拉基米尔似乎小跑了一阵：“我刚刚回警察厅拿东西，发现他们把孔蒂先生带走了！就在40分钟前！”  
“谁！？治安局的？”波利斯瞬间捏紧纸杯。  
“应该不是。”对面终于停下脚步：“听说来的是个准将，提人指令是军务尚书亲自签发的。”  
“军务尚书？奥贝斯坦的人？”  
“你对帝国军的情况比我熟。”弗拉基米尔钻进车内：“快走！现在还不知道对方是什么用意，也不知道是不是我们这边走漏了什么风声！你快去通知你那边的人最近离开费沙避一避，我一会去通知我这边的。”  
“那你怎么办！”波利斯认真地问道。  
对面的话音一顿，语气忽然柔和起来。  
“不用担心。”弗拉基米尔在电话里用安慰的口吻说道：“我一直都很小心。而且如果真地查到我…”他笑了笑：“自从在酒吧借过某人的火，我早就有心理准备了。”  
“你这家伙……”波利斯无奈地揉了揉头发。

“不过你这个电话，还是晚了一步。”他拍着栏杆长叹一声。  
“怎么了？”  
“我刚刚办理了退签手续。”  
“为什么！发生什么了！？”弗拉基米尔再次低吼。  
“帝国的舒坦梅兹将军阵亡了。”波利斯望着远处的云朵，静静地说道。  
“谁？”  
“他是帝国皇帝的旗舰伯伦希尔的第一任舰长，也是帝国的大本营幕僚总监。”  
“他阵亡跟你有什么关系？”对面的口气变得严厉起来：“为什么要……”

“我今天一进航空港…”波利斯打断了话筒里的质问：“就看到至少2个排的士兵在进场，十分钟后，我看到他们开始分开巡逻……整个大楼里，各个角落的帝国军人人数都有明显增加。”  
他沉下脸色：“我当时就本能觉得，肯定有什么不对。于是当即打电话给一位之前……去帝国时认识的军官（注1），假装自己又回到费沙市了，问他中午有没有空出来吃个饭什么的。”  
“你打电话给一位帝国的军官！在这个时候！”电话另一头的语气已经不是单纯的“可怕”就足以形容的了。  
“我们已经认识快一年了，图瓦。”波利斯不得已再次透了点底：“他去年冬天调到费沙，此后我便一直以费沙贸易商本杰明.库克的身份和他来往，要不然你以为我那么多军事信息都从哪知道的。”  
对面终于安静下来，波利斯继续说下去：“那位军官听到我的邀请，非常惋惜地说今天不行，今天中午整个大本营都被要求收看圣训。我就诈他，问是否是皇帝陛下拿下伊谢尔伦要塞了，对方立刻否认，顺嘴便把他们牺牲了一位将军的消息抖了出来，说大本营打算今晚再正式公布。”

“这个舒坦梅兹算是黄金狮子的心腹之一，算上他，帝国目前已经在回廊折损了两位一级上将，阵亡将士的数量估计不会低于百万。黄金狮子下一步必定会对杨发动更强的攻势。”  
波利斯坚定地说道：“这种时候，我不能现在就离开费沙，我至少得再尝试一下，帮杨挖掘更多帝国的军事情报。”

半晌，对面传来探长闷闷的声音：“改天我一定要去亲眼见见这位杨威利元帅到底是何许人也，值得你为他如此赴汤蹈火。”  
“哈哈，他啊…”波利斯笑着抬起头：“是一个会让最典型的费沙人一边抱怨怎么这么贵，一边又生怕他不够用似的多塞几张钞票的家伙。”

“我傍晚约了那位军官吃饭，然后大概七点左右回安全屋，我们今晚在那见面吧。”波利斯最后总结道。  
“行。”对面回道：“正好我这还有些别的情报，本想今天中午见面的时候一并给你的。”  
“太好了！晚上见，图瓦！”波利斯欣喜地告别。  
“晚上见，波利斯。”

 

————————————————————————

宇宙历800年5月10日  
下午14:09:22

 

费沙   
波利斯.高尼夫正走进去停车场的电梯。  
弗拉基米尔.图瓦正在询问肇事者的家人。  
弗朗兹.科尔正躺在手术台上不省人事。  
安东.菲尔纳正在安置那位老先生。

时空从蝴蝶开始分叉  
在弗朗茨跑向马路对面的那一刻彻底分道扬镳。

年轻的少尉永远不会知道，在所有除了这一时空的平行宇宙内，此时的自己都正趴在办公桌上厌厌地整理文件，顺带哀叹中午的大餐，被在三楼拿备份文件时接到的上司电话彻底打乱。

在所有除了这个时空之外，此时的波利斯正焦急地坐在车内，汽车停在航空港前的最后一个十字路口，他计算着从停车场直接冲到登机口的时间，包里多出的那份中午时从探长处新获得的重大意外情报，逼着他心急如焚地数着对面的红灯。

在所有除了这个时空之外，此时的弗拉基米尔正在回警察厅的路上，他的广播里传来最新的路况信息，他还要至少1个小时后，才会得知学者被安东.菲尔纳带走的消息。

蝴蝶翅膀扇起的风暴，还在继续蔓延。

 

——————————————  
注：波利斯提到的“去帝国认识的军官”，是根据原著里他和尤里安一起去地球，遭遇地球教囚禁，然后又跟着来清缴地球教的瓦列提督去奥丁游览的情节，进行的二设。


	4. 四个男人、两条消息与一只蝴蝶 (三)

宇宙历800年5月10日  
下午17:49:36  
费沙 第一综合医院

“滴——滴——滴——滴——”  
病床边的监护仪屏幕上，代表心脏跳跃的曲线舒缓地抖动着。  
一只白净的手从旁边伸过来，为病床上的年轻人调整了一下呼气器。那手在年轻人脖子以下贴满探测头与包满绷带的躯体上颤了以下，然后拉上被单，将他牢牢地盖住。

“梅护士。”一个平静的男音加入这方病房。  
“帕瓦拉医生。”清脆的女音回道。  
“郑主任去休息了？”一只粗壮的手拿起座子上的病患检查记录。  
“没有，费沙警察厅的人来了解情况，他去接待了。”女音继续回道。  
“肇事的抓到了吗？”男士打开病历。  
“一个小时前在谢菲尔码头被捕了。”女音露出些莫名：“听来了解情况的图瓦探长说，是个黑户，帝国政变后逃亡费沙的，因为没什么谋生技能，只好开开黑车，所以一看撞得是个新帝国的军官，吓得什么都顾不上直接逃逸了。”

“啧…”室内响起哗啦哗啦的翻阅声：“幸亏这孩子命大。”  
“可不是…”白净的手比划了一个一指宽不到的距离：“郑主任说，那肋骨就差这么一点就要戳进心脏了。”  
“哎…”病历本被轻轻合上：“帝国军部的人是不是也来过了？”  
“嗯。”白净的手向病床边的床头柜上一指：“他的上司和同僚还想进来看看他，被郑主任拦住，说目前情况还不稳定。于是他的同事就把慰问鲜花先留下了。”

脚步声响起，粗壮的手掌拨弄了一下花瓶上方的锦簇：“喔，费沙蝴蝶兰，挺名贵的。”男士感慨地长叹一声：“看来还是个很受重视的孩子啊。”手掌托起花束上的纸片：“愿你早日康复，致我们最亲爱的弗朗茨.科尔。”

——————————————————————  
晚上19:12:34  
费沙 某处公寓

“嘟嘟——”门外传来密码锁吻合的声音。里屋的弗拉基米尔.图瓦一个激灵，手指瞬间搭上自己腰间的激光枪。  
“Hello? 图瓦？”波利斯.高尼夫的低声问询随着大门打开，在玄关处响起。弗拉基米尔松了口气，脸上绽放出欣喜的笑容。他把枪插回腰间，从墙后绕了出来。

“波利斯！”  
“图瓦！”  
一金一银的两个脑袋拥抱在一起，人高马大的警长重重地拍着自己同志的后背，久久不愿意放手。  
“你这家伙，怎么也不开个灯！”波利斯从警长的拥抱里挣脱出来：“我还以为你还没到。”  
“抱歉抱歉。”弗拉基米尔将波利斯迎进从餐厅：“被今天的突发状况闹得，我现在不敢冒任何风险。”  
他拉开椅子，把波利斯摁到座位上，又打开餐厅的顶灯：“先说正事。”

“……车祸那边的大概状况就是这些，治安局的人也没审出来什么黑幕，应该不会给费沙造成什么麻烦。”弗拉基米尔一边说着一边在便签簿上打了个勾，然后翻到下一页。  
“接下来，关于孔蒂老先生那边，我也托人打听了一下。”他叹了口气：“人现在在军务省手里，也关在军务省大楼里面，但具体的位置和对方的用意，我们一概不清楚。”  
弗拉基米尔用钢笔点了点本子上的“菲尔纳”拼写：“唯一可以确定的是，对方似乎 并不是为了进一步提审。”

“这是从哪儿知道的？”波利斯停下手中的笔。  
“就是那位叫菲尔纳的准将。”弗拉基米尔轻笑了一声：“我的一个警员当时在羁押处，他告诉我菲尔纳走的时候，治安局的人多了一句嘴，问孔蒂的档案、口供与审讯资料是转给一处还是二处。菲尔纳直接说了两个词‘封存’。”  
波利斯了然地抬起眉毛，弗拉基米尔敲了敲桌子：“警员不知道，可咱们是晓得的。帝国提审，向来讲究人档不分离，如果老先生是被军务省接管过去继续审讯，那他的一切资料12小时内必须从治安局转到军务省，而一旦终审结束，所有的档案会直接就地封存，直至销毁。”

“不过，除此之外……”灰头发的探长用钢笔后端戳了戳额头：“军务省提走他的真正用意，我们还是一无所知。”  
“孔蒂先生的心脏手术呢？对方也取消了？”波利斯追问。  
“这倒没有。”弗拉基米尔肯定地说道：“我的渠道告诉我，医院那边没有接到取消手术的通知。这块我从明天开始会重点关注。”  
“辛苦了。”波利斯拿起自己的便签簿：“那接下来，我来说说我今天得到的消息。”

墙上的时钟一点一点转动，水龙头下的水珠一滴一滴落下。

“所以说他们是准备增兵了。”听完所有，弗拉基米尔沉重地捂住额头。  
“不是准备，是已经增兵了。”波利斯愤愤地抱起双臂：“一比八的战役，能被我这个发小打得，逼对方全力出击，我看他这次还能使什么魔法躲过那个黄金狮子的怒火。”

弗拉基米尔挑起眉毛，好笑地看着又担忧又生气又自豪的金发船长。他看了看时钟，连忙从身边的公文包内取出一沓文件。  
“不过这些军事上的信息，你现在也没法通过信息网传送吧。”他把文件在桌上磕了磕，递给波利斯：“现在帝国对那片星域全面封锁，你要怎么通知杨元帅？”

“这就是你中午在电话里说的其他情报？”波利斯欣喜地接过来。  
“对，这都是我这边的渠道和信息网最近收集到的。主要是费沙新军港建设进度、费沙地球教排查、鲁宾斯基资产排查，还有一些物资调配的，你看有什么能用的就直接拿走，其他的我一会就烧掉了。”弗拉基米尔站起来去拿垃圾桶。  
“太感谢了。”波利斯一张一张地浏览着弗拉基米尔递来的文件，继续刚才的话题：“现在去要塞确实麻烦，但也不是完全不可能的。那片星域的情况本来就复杂，帝国封的都是星域地图上的大道和关卡，小的那些他们基本上不怎么管，同盟去投奔要塞的人都这么走。”  
金发船长从文件后探出脑袋：“我本来计划今晚跟你碰头之后，就搭朋友的船走。没想到帝国居然从今天起开始宵禁，只好在费沙多耽误一晚再说了。”

“这样啊……”弗拉基米尔的嘴角滑过一丝转瞬即逝的笑意，他静静地凝视着被对面那人高高竖在面前的文件，心中涌起一股说不出的喜悦。  
“哎呀，早知如此…”弗拉基米尔装作满不在乎地拍了拍桌子：“我就带点啤酒过来了，咱们正好也多……”  
“等等，这张！”对面的文件忽然放下，金发男人一把抓住探长的手臂，疾声惊呼：“图瓦，这张照片是哪来的！”

——————————————————————  
“什、什么？”  
弗拉基米尔被波利斯的爆发打了个措手不及，他茫然地接过照片，仔细地端详起来。

那似乎是一方仓库…弗拉基米尔眯起眼睛，辨识着照片背景绿色帆布上的同盟语标示。“H/PJ-6cm口径轨道炮”，灰头发的警长皱紧眉头，虽然不懂军事，但轨道炮他还是有所耳闻的。  
“莫非是军火走私交易？”弗拉基米尔一边继续浏览一边在脑袋里拼命搜刮这张照片的来源信息。绿色的帆布外，五个身高年龄各异的男士正掂着一把冲锋枪，和另外两个人交谈着什么，凭借着多年的办案经验，弗拉基米尔很快就从几人的神态和姿势里，分辨出双方各自的首领。  
除了这个画面里的第八个人……弗拉基米尔把目光投向画面右侧，单独站在一堆枪支和肩扛式RPG之前的男人，他抱着双臂，瞪着眼睛，表情狰狞地扭头看向别处。  
这绝对不正常。弗拉基米尔抿紧嘴唇，由于银河三方都对军火枪支有着严格的管控，因此过往他经手过的军火走私案，交易双方无不严谨低调，组织内部也通常都有非常鲜明的分工和上下级关系，像这样一个完全格格不入的人，出现在交易现场，实在是……

“怎么样，想起什么了吗？”波利斯的催促在耳边响起。  
弗拉基米尔敲敲脑门：“有点印象，这是上个月底，黑市上的一个情报贩子朋友塞给我的。”

他把照片推回波利斯手边：“据他说，这是他一个朋友，上个月倒卖军火时遇到的事情。你也知道，自从同盟战败，他家大量未经销毁的军火，便流入地下市场，其中相当一部分都转卖到费沙商人的手里。他的这位朋友，上个月中旬卖了一艘武装商船，2门轨道炮还有32挺冲锋激光枪给一个自称什么‘自由银河’的激进组织。本来这类组织在帝国来了之后，就层出不穷，他那个朋友也就没多想。只是在交易现场，遇到了些蹊跷之处，让他有些疑心。”  
弗拉基米尔摸了摸下巴：“首先是他们的口音。这波人自称是海尼森人，但来来往往做交易和提货的人里面，至少一半都是费沙口音，甚至还有帝国的。其次就是这张照片了。”  
弗拉基米尔指着画中的第八个人：“交易当天，这个男人是跟着团队一起来的，似乎是个武器顾问的角色。一开始他倒也还规矩，一直在翻检枪支弹药，也不多话。没想到谈到一半，此人突然开始不停地打断双方谈话，歇斯底里地要求降价，甚至指责对方提供的装备不是最精良的，搞得局面一度非常难看。直到他的带队人狠狠呵斥了一通，他才悻悻退下，不再言语。”  
弗拉基米尔抬起头来，看着波利斯复杂难辨的神情：“因为这两件事，这位军火商感觉对方可能有所隐瞒，便将下属拍下的照片，撒到信息网里，想看看有没有人能认出这伙人。所以我也就顺手拿了张照片，想着你或许对同盟那块的抵抗组织熟一些，找你认一认。”

“波利斯…”弗拉基米尔凝重地看着金发船长重重捶了一下桌子：“这人到底是谁？”  
“四年前同盟对帝国的那场大规模全线进攻，你还记得吧。”波利斯沉声问道。  
“记得。”弗拉基米尔点点头：“那场战争声势不小，费沙的报纸当时都开玩笑，说咱们是不是要赶紧投靠海尼森了。结果谁也没想到同盟连2个月都没撑住便惨败而归。”  
“那场战争，杨后来跟我透露过…”波利斯的声音异常愤懑：“包括他在内，同盟军内部一大半将领都不同意这种打法，甚至反对开战。然而他们的Z府为了出风头，还是硬生生地通过了那个混账透顶的作战计划，把几千万士兵葬送在边境。”  
“那个作战计划的起草者和推动者就是照片里的这个人！”

弗拉基米尔微微扬起眉毛：“所以……这个人…现在去参加地下抵抗组织了？”  
“这才是我想不通的！”波利斯敲着照片里的那张脸：“这个家伙，这个安德鲁.霍克现在明明应该在海尼森西格蒙德精神病医院啊！他三年前就进去了！”

“等等！”弗拉基米尔猛然从同伴话中抓住重要信息：“你说的是西格蒙德精神病医院吗？海尼森西郊的那所？”  
“对。怎么了？你还有什么情报？”波利斯的眼睛里迸出渴望的火花。  
“这家医院在今年4月中旬的时候，曾经发生过一场大火灾，烧死了不少人。”弗拉基米尔不动声色地碰了碰波利斯的指尖：“因为是大型安全事故，所以海尼森的总督府有发全境通告到费沙来，费沙执法、消防与安全部门还搞了安全排查和演习，所以我有很深的印象。”

仿佛有一块冰从喉咙滑下，波利斯第一次切身地感到那种从心凉到胃的战栗感。  
有人……有一批看不见的人……正在背后策划着什么。波利斯死死地攥着照片，目光在那五个人和霍克之间来回流转。到底是谁……他们到底想干什么……根据杨那次聊天的描述，这个霍克和他可以说是水火不相容，所以无论是谁，放出霍克，都绝对不是为了帮助杨。而且这个霍克居然还加入了一个组织，还购买了一批武器……

“你刚刚是不是说，这批人在军火商那里买了一艘武装商船？”波利斯从照片上抬起眼，一瞬微弱的闪光在心底滑过。  
弗拉基米尔点点头，他又补充道：“不过我没听说过同盟还卖这玩意。估计就是普通商船改的吧，以前费沙的黑市也有，把2门小口径的炮一卸，往外太空哪个小卫星据点一扔，就能轻松通过一切航空港的安检。”

屋子里忽然安静了两秒，弗拉基米尔和波利斯同时一拍桌子：“糟糕！他是要去伊谢尔伦要塞！”

“不行！我要立刻走……明天就走！”波利斯把照片往怀里一踹，拎起包就往外冲。  
“等等！波利斯，你等等！”弗拉基米尔连忙从后面拽住火气上头的同伴：“他得把炮卸了才能进要塞啊，没有那炮，他就算有几十个人马，还能在要塞里单挑杨元帅不成！更何况，那可是伊谢尔伦啊，他就算有炮，又能搞出多大火花。”  
人高马大的警长把金发船长重新按回座位：“根据我这么多年查封过的非法武装商船来看，那玩意最多就是能自保，碰上军用星舰连逃跑的份都没有。除非你的杨元帅自己坐个小型运输舰一个人溜达，否则它连一根头发丝都伤不到。”

“抱歉……”金发船长有些泄气地揉了揉太阳穴。  
“哪里的话。”弗拉基米尔笑着拍了拍波利斯的肩膀，他也在桌边重新坐下。  
“你明天打算搭谁的船？准备先去哪儿？”静了几秒，警长开口问道。  
“马利涅斯克一个姻亲的。我们打算先去费沙附近的一颗小行星，我在那个居落点还藏了一艘备用的长途商船。”  
“行。”弗拉基米尔慢慢地点点头。他想再说些什么，最终只化作一声无息的仰头叹息。  
墙上的时钟走到了晚上8:30。警长眨眨眼，然后站起来，温和地拉了拉波利斯：“从这到你家要20分钟吧。走吧，今天时间也不早了。”  
“啊，确实。”波利斯抬头也看了看钟：“今天真是多谢你了，图瓦。”  
“哪里…”弗拉基米尔伸出右手，和波利斯紧紧握在一起：“这是我的荣幸。”

“孔蒂老先生的事情，这段时间就要多拜托你了。”  
“放心，分内之事。”  
“新的联络人，会在这周六和你接头。”  
“了解。”  
“保持联系，注意安全。”  
“一定。”  
“波利斯…”  
“嗯？”  
“保重…保重。”  
“会的。”  
“后会有期。”  
“后会有期。”

————————————————  
宇宙历800年5月10日  
晚上20:34:49  
费沙

安东.菲尔纳已经回到住所，一边点开一部叫《苦难》的电影，一边又不放心地从抽屉里拿出两片胃药。  
弗朗兹.科尔平静地躺在病床上，迎接着医生护士的又一次查房。  
弗拉基米尔.图瓦看着垃圾桶里的文件化为灰烬，他还在公寓里，遵从着他们的安全条例——等先走的同伴离开半小时后再离开。  
波利斯.高尼夫率先走出公寓大楼，几步小跑跨上即将启动的公交车。

他在靠窗的位置坐下，瞥了一眼车载电视里的宵禁通知，屏幕右上方的拐角，代表时间的数字再一秒一秒得跳动。  
“还有12个小时24分钟。”波利斯计算着明天的出发时间。  
“接下来是34个小时的航行。”波利斯计算着明天出发后到达小行星的时间。  
“然后从那里赶到要塞是20天，如果抓紧一些的话……”  
“一定要赶上啊，一定不能有丝毫拖延啊。”他在心里喃喃自语。

金发船长永远都不会知道  
自己已经迟了。  
他比所有除了这个时空以外的自己  
都晚了18个小时04分钟28秒。

源于10小时前，军务省大楼外，那只向上多飞了几十厘米的蝴蝶。  
源于9小时59分前，安东.菲尔纳被蝴蝶吸引着，向窗外的那一探身。  
源于9小时58分前，扑面而来的那股冷风，与舒尔茨下意识地关上窗户  
源于8小时51分前，没有出现在走廊里的蝴蝶，与没有被出神的弗朗兹撞翻的同事、咖啡和文件。  
源于8小时44分前，上司打到弗朗兹终端上的那通电话，与电话响起时，正在过马路的科尔少尉那两秒不到的愣神。  
源于8小时43分前，费沙警察厅接到的交通事故报警。  
源于8小时40分前，帝国军部安全处下给费沙警察厅的八小时内结案的限令，和正准备出门的弗拉基米尔.图瓦接到的全体动员。  
源于8小时39分前，头疼不已的弗拉基米尔，打给波利斯.高尼夫，取消了原定12:30的见面。  
源于8小时34分前，正式从军务省尚书办公室发出的宵禁通知，与费沙各重要公共场所增加警备力量的指令。  
源于7小时4分前，提前到达航空港的波利斯，目睹到增援巡逻的帝国士兵。  
源于7小时1分前，直觉不对的波利斯，换了台终端，佯装不知地邀请帝国军官朋友，中午出来小聚。  
源于6小时59分前，波利斯从终端里听到的那句清晰无比的“舒坦梅兹阁下已经在伊谢尔伦回廊阵亡。”  
源于6小时37分前，回警察厅复命的弗拉基米尔，大惊失色地发觉孔蒂先生已经被带走的事实。  
源于6小时34分前，波利斯和弗拉基米尔的第二次通话，与晚上见面的约定。  
源于1小时22分前，波利斯的准时赴约。  
源于27分钟前，弗拉基米尔递给他的那一沓其他情报文件。  
源于25分49秒前，从图纸和文稿内，掉落在波利斯眼前的那张照片。

那张印着已经从精神病医院逃出来的安德鲁.霍克的照片。  
那张印着霍克招兵买马，购置武器船只等等让人不寒而栗的事实的照片。  
那张比所有除了这个时空以外，都晚了7小时11分才被出现在波利斯眼前的照片。  
……  
那张在所有除了这个时空以外，已经在去伊谢尔伦要塞的路上航行了5个小时40分钟的照片。

然而现在……  
波利斯.高尼夫又撸开衣袖，看了一眼手表。  
这个时空的他，还要12小时19分钟才能顺利离开费沙，而正式踏上去要塞的征途，则还要再有两天之后……

平行时空的波利斯.高尼夫，现在正在驾驶舱认真地梳理航道。  
平行时空的弗拉基米尔.图瓦，现在正在咖啡厅和自己的渠道，传达因孔蒂被突然提走，提醒大家暂时按兵不动的方案。  
平行时空的弗朗兹.科尔，现在正坐在乔凡尼餐厅，大快朵颐地弥补着中午没吃到的美味。  
平行时空的安东.菲尔纳，现在正坐在家里，一边翻阅文件，一边往嘴里扔了两片胃药。

 

几百光年外，伊谢尔伦回廊继续一片战火。  
黄金狮子正站在立体地图前，命令缪拉舰队采取纵队突进，集火猛攻的方式，消耗杨的精力。  
黑发元帅正盘腿坐在指挥台上，一边喝着红茶，一边想着对面皇帝的下一波的攻击，恐怕不会是包抄，而是层层突进。  
身心内外都倾浸在星辰大海里的两人，此时还并不知道，几百光年外那只向上多飞了几十厘米的白色蝴蝶，已经扇起了怎样的因果风暴。

时空的多米诺骨牌排山倒海地向两人倒过来，无数人的既定轨道被一一打翻。  
咔嚓——咔嚓——  
咔嚓——咔嚓——  
……


End file.
